


come hold me please, and never let me go

by pastelpink



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Brooke Rockwell, Mentions of Kitty Forman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpink/pseuds/pastelpink
Summary: Jackie finally convinces Hyde to get her multiple presents for Christmas, and she decides to find out what they were with the help of a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The title of this story is a lyric from Ariana Grande's song, True Love.
> 
> Author's Note: Hey guys! It's two hours after Christmas where I am. How is everyone's holiday so far? I hope you're all doing good. Anyway, I decided to write a very short and sweet Christmas oneshot, since I've been struggling on writing the next chapter for Where the Love Light Beams, and I'm gonna be gone for 5 days so i don't think I'll be updating anytime soon. In this fic, Hyde never went to Vegas, and Samantha never existed. None of the other kids are mentioned though, I really just started writing as soon as I had the plot made up on my mind. Let me know what you think by posting reviews, I love reading them! And, of course, enjoy!
> 
> PS: I'm on Tumblr now! I'm stevenjburkhart if anyone wants to follow me there. Happy holidays!

Jackie Burkhart _adores_ Christmas.

She believes that people who don't are either poor, or don't have enough friends to receive presents from. Like Steven.

She doesn't get why her boyfriend didn't like the holiday. Steven hadn't been poor after meeting W.B. and Angie, but maybe it was his substandard upbringing that made him hate it. Or it could be that he believed that Christmas was just a holiday made up by the government to get people to spend their money… or some other conspiracy mumbo jumbo Jackie doesn't like thinking about, because it makes her head hurt.

It didn't matter right now. Jackie was on a mission.

She tried controlling herself, she really did. But this was the end of the line for her, she thinks. It was almost 2 o'clock in the early morning of December 24, 1983, and Jackie was turning the knob as quietly and as slowly as she could.

She looks behind her back, "Michael, quick, come on. If we hurry up, he's not gonna catch us."

"Are you sure about this?" Kelso questions, "If Hyde frogs my arm again, Jackie, this is on you. I got a clear pass for the holidays, man!"

"Michael!" Jackie scolds while yanking him inside Hyde and hers apartment, "Will you quit whining, Michael!"

"Fine! God!" he says, almost tripping on his feet. "This is why we broke up in the first place. You're so mean to me!"

"No," she whispers loudly with one of her eyebrows raised, "We broke up because you couldn't keep your hands off of floozy, acne-prone hussies!"

"Hey!" he says defensively, looking offended. "None of the hussies I slept with were acne-prone uggos!"

"Whatever, Michael, that's not why we're here."

She tiptoes to their small living room where the Christmas tree was expertly placed and decorated by none other than her, and motions for Kelso to follow.

"Okay, now remember," Jackie reminds him, "Steven got me four different presents for Christmas, and your job is to find out what's inside the boxes for me."

"Right." Kelso nods dutifully. He opens his bag and brings out something that looked like fabric.

"Michael, what the hell is that?"

"It's my camouflage ninja outfit, so I won't get caught in case Hyde wakes up." he explains as he dropped his bag on the floor clumsily. "Don't worry I brought you one too!"

"Michael," Jackie was starting to get irritated. This was really taking longer than she expected. "I am not wearing that, we don't have time to change clothes!"

"Fine, you know what? Ever since you started dating Hyde you became less fun." Kelso says indignantly, raising his chin up with closed eyes. He peeks through on of them and continues, "Can I at least wear the mask on?"

"Whatever," she sighs in defeat. "Just hurry up."

"Alright!" he exclaims, earning him a horrified look on Jackie's face.

"Michael!" she smacks his arm ( _"Ow!"),_ "Will you shut up, you're gonna ruin my plan!"

Kelso frantically nods, puts on the mask, and crouches down to inspect the gifts under the Christmas tree. "Alright, alright. I'm ready. Now what am I looking for exactly here?"

"Well," Jackie lowers herself on the ground and looked over the closed door that was the entrance to the room she shared with Hyde. "Well, I told Steven to wrap my gifts in pink ribbons, so I guess we should start looking for those."

"Okay, don't worry, I'm an expert at this." He nods as he began lifting up the gifts in front of them.

Jackie starts doing the same hastily. A gift for Eric… Mrs. Forman… W.B. …

"Aha!" Kelso grins in triumph, "I found two!"

Jackie lets out a quiet, excited squeal, "Good job, Michael! Now, tell me what they are!"

Kelso puts down one of the boxes he was holding and chuckles, "Man, Hyde's gonna be so mad if he catches you sneaking around with me!"

Jackie shoots daggers at Kelso with her glare, making him stop laughing and shaking the box near his ear. Truth be told, she was really nervous about Steven catching her and Kelso going through the presents, but she couldn't help it! She was glad, though, that Steven had gotten over his ridiculous insecurity over Kelso when they reconciled after Chicago. She had ran after him in her nightgown when he stormed out of her room, and hugged him from behind. Hyde had tried breaking free from her arms at first, but soon gave up when he realised that he wouldn't get her off of him unless he pried her arms away by using force that would most likely hurt her. They had talked it out in his El Camino after Jackie loosened her arms around him when she was sure that he wouldn't run away anymore.

There was no running away from her anymore.

"I'll have you know, Michael, that Steven isn't bothered about you anymore. He realised that I love him more than I'll ever love anyone else ever!" Jackie says obnoxiously ,"And he loves me."

Kelso shrugs at her in response and continued to shake the box. He smiles and says, "This is a bag!"

"Oh!" Jackie grabs the box from him and shakes it herself, "It's pretty heavy too, it must be expensive!"

Kelso takes the second box and begins shaking it again, "Ah, the classic t shirt."

Jackie grins and begins to look for more boxes that was meant for her. This is so exciting! Steven finally decided to give in and buy her lots of things this Christmas. Seeing another present with a pink ribbon on top, she crawled on her hands and knees towards it to retrieve what was supposedly hers.

"Here, Michael." Jackie hands him the gift. "How about this one?"

Kelso gave the gift one look and looked at Jackie, "This is a record!"

"Ooh, do you think he got me something by ABBA?" Jackie nods her head in satisfaction, convinced that that _had_ to be it…. until the lights in the living room went on.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Grinch and Cindy Lou Who."

There leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, was Steven. A small smirk was plastered across his face. "What the hell are you bozos doing at 2 in the freakin' morning on the floor?"

"It was Jackie idea!" Kelso points his index finger at her immediately as he jumped up to the ground.

"Michael!" Jackie gasps, rushing to her boyfriend's side and puts one arm on his waist,"That's not true, Steven! He wanted to see what we got for him, so he snuck inside our apartment and looked for his gift! I caught him and tried stopping him!"

Kelso's jaw dropped and he lets out a high-pitched squeal.

"Uh-huh," Hyde replies, looking unconvinced. "And it just so happened that your gifts are piled on one side away from the rest?"

Jackie curses under her breath. She knew she was busted. "Did I mention that Led Zeppelin is the most amazing boyband ever?" she bats her eyelashes sweetly at him.

Hyde looks at her with a disgusted expression and says, "First of all, Led Zeppelin is not a boyband. They're a rock n' roll band that makes everyone question if God really was up in Heaven, or if He was actually four music artists that came from London." He turns to Kelso, "Secondly, you. Go home to Brooke, man, before she catches you out of bed again and wakes everyone in town up. Plus, I don't want her beatin' me out tomorrow because you weren't there when she wakes up."

"Okay, you're right." Kelso pouts and exists the door with a sulk.

Jackie waits until Kelso shuts the door behind him before looking up at Hyde, "Are you mad at me, Puddin' Pop?"

"Nah" he chuckles, "Knowing you and your desire for things wrapped in pink ribbons? I'm surprised you even lasted this long."

She grins and kisses him on the cheek, "Aw, thank you, Steven!"

"Anything for you, doll." he smiles back, "Now, let's go back to bed. Mrs. Forman will be expecting us early in the morning, and it's gonna take you half the morning to get ready again."

"Okay," she hums, letting herself be whisked away to their room. "Hey, Steven, if it's any consolation, we didn't get to find the last one."

"Of course, you wouldn't find it." Hyde replies slyly as he dropped on the bed, making her follow suit. He snakes his arms around her and nuzzles her hair. "I hid it as soon as I picked it up because I knew you'd pull something like this."

Jackie turns to face him and plants a soft kiss on his lips, "Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"No way," he laughs and pecks her nose,"You're gonna have to wait until tonight like everyone else."

"Will you at least give me a clue?"

"No."

"Come on, Steven, at least tell me what color it is?"

"No."

"Pretty please, Puddin' Pop?"

"Jackie, doll, let's go to sleep." he yawns, completely ignoring Jackie's pleas. With his eyes closed, he pulls her closer to his chest and intertwines their legs together.

"Okay, fine." she pouts. "It better be worth it!"

"It's gonna make your entire year."

"Really? Did you buy me a horse?"

"A horse- Jackie, quit yappin' already and sleep."

"Steven!"

Hyde chuckles softly and places another kiss on her face, this time on the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight, doll."

Jackie doesn't say anything back, instead she closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**December 25, 1983**

**12:47AM**

**Forman's Basement**

 

"Was this it? Your last gift?" she asks feeling the tears starting to prickle her eyes.

He nods in response with a nervous smile on his face as he waits for her answer.

"Oh, Steven." Jackie smiles up at him in adoration with tears in her eyes. "Of course I will."

"I was countin' on that answer, doll." he whispers as he takes her hand and slides the ring on her finger.

"Mistletoe," she points on the small plant conveniently hanging on top of them.

"Guess you owe me a kiss, huh?"

"Guess so."

Hyde smiles and cups Jackie's face with both of his hands, bumping their noses together before kissing her tenderly. Tears started to fall down her eyes as they kissed. This was probably the happiest she has ever felt in a long time, and she was sure nothing would top it off.

Actually… maybe when they get married. Maybe then.


End file.
